Solid state test devices useful for the determination of glucose are widely used in hospitals, clinical laboratories, physician's offices and in the homes of patients. After manufacture, such test devices are packaged and shipped from the manufacturer's controlled storage facilities. Each package can then be subjected to different stress conditions, such as heat, humidity, and light, which adversely affect the viability of the test composition. A test device that can be conveniently tested by the user to determine the validity of the test results is therefore desirable. As glucose testing is often done by relatively untrained persons, a glucose test device which provides the user with a test for the viability of the test composition is particularly useful.
A need also exists for a simple, quick test for the detection of microscopic amounts of blood (occult blood) in feces and urine.